Log:Lathe IC 3.19
Log opened Thu Mar 19 00:00:09 2015 00:03 | Alanny Lap@109.76.062.78.threembb.co.uk has left #lathe-ic Leaving 00:05 Alira stands in a side street in the Jade Soma District -- she already stands out here in the South, pale skin and light blonde hair a stark contrast to the usual southerner and westerner appearances. More than that, following at her heels is a young adult Claw Strider, coppery-bronze in color with a white underside and a blue-feathered headdress and other feathery locations, such as on... 00:05 ...joints and down his back, and wearing a pair of goggles. Alira has a similar pair on her head, pushed up so they aren't in her eyes, and her clothes are of Northern make, though restructured to function in the heat. She carries a large sign on her back and a sword at her side, and she seems a bit lost! Those watching her will eventually see her arrive at an empty building, with a... 00:05 ..."SOLD" sign out front. Of course, she's not alone, here, but she doesn't realize that as she stands in awe of her new shop, purchased with hard-earned money and favors! 00:09 And indeed- unbeknownst to her, from the nearby shadows there watch a trio of local thugs. The leader, a large and muscular looking man with a nasty scar down the front of his face, strolls on out towards her. At his own hip is no sword- but a rather large mace, as he walks out calmly to stand behind her- his two 'freinds' flanking. 00:09 "Hullo Luv." 00:10 | Alvuea uid49683@mx-53154.uxbridge.irccloud.com has joined #lathe-ic 00:21 Alira doesn't really consider the fact that they might be thugs, at first -- instead she raises a hand in greeting, nearly toppling over due to her sign in the process. "Hallo! Are you here to help me move in? There's quite a lot to do!" As if to accentuate that, she gestures to Copper, who is loaded down with saddlebags bulging with... stuff, and dragging a cart of various furniture... 00:21 ...behind him. She seems perfectly happy to have people around, and wears a bright smile. 00:23 <@Carreau> A black centipede-shaped ring rolls onto the floor of Leaf's new apartment in the Jade Soma district located next to the Alembic for quick access to the Heartworks. A neatly written note is rolled up inside it. "Dearest Leaf, I have been asked by one of our Eastern associates to look after a certain individual who has recently arrived to Lathe and seeks to start her own business. Mind giving her a hand? 00:23 <@Carreau> > 00:23 <@Carreau> > She has bought an establishment in the corner of Bluesilk Street and Pasiap's Way." 00:23 The leader laughs softly at that- clearly amused by her antics, as he shakes his head. "No Luv. M'Names D'Lordo, and somewhat fittingly, I'm a bit of an important man locally. I'm here to just- politely inform yeh, of me boys protection fee on the shops right 'ere where you purchased one, y'kennit? Summat like a.. Tax, of sorts, eh?" He says with a grin. His two buddies chortle- as he continues on. 00:24 "Not that it needs to be paid with coin, admitably- but it does needs be paid." 00:27 Leaf writes back, writing quickly an informal reply. "Sure, on it. Can't hurt to make some friends. -Leaf" Pocketing some weapons, just in case, she makes her way to the address. 00:28 Alira tilts her head. She always wants to trust people first and foremost, to give them the benefit of the doubt, but this sounded kinda shifty, if she was being perfectly honest. She shares a look with Copper, then goes about unhooking the cart. "Sure! I've got a little spending money in the saddlebags, if you gentlemen will wait just a moment..." 00:29 The leader nods gracefully- a warm smile on his hideous face. "But of course. The charge comes out to an Obol a Month, so tah speak; and we'd like the first month paid half upfront. Of course, there are other ways to handle these things if you dont.. /quite/ have the coin.." He adds on with an.. rather /odd/ chuckle. 00:32 Alira nods knowingly, getting the cart unhooked from Copper, then undoing his saddlebags, slow and deliberate, and letting them fall to the ground. As she lowers herself to, presumably, rummage through the bags, she speaks. "Oh, yes! My friends tell me there's many ways to pay debts, always with a wink and a nudge. I prefer to pay them with... Copper, myself. Sic 'em." She nudges her... 00:32 ...strider in the leg as she reaches for her sword. 00:33 The man yelps out- as he reaches for the mace on his hip while the strider lunges out- sighing. "Stupid Bitch!" He insists, as his mates reach for their own blunt objects of pain-infliction. 00:34 As Leaf drifts through the crowds towards her destination, she notices the shouting and springs into action, readying a throwing star as she gets into position 00:37 As she sees the leader draw his weapon, Leaf knows what she must do. Before he can even draw his sword or defend himself she throws the deadly projectile at his back 00:39 The man grunts as the Shuriken tears through his casual clothes... to show rather fine metal armor worn underneath them. 00:41 "Well mates. Seems we've two stupid broads out and about in this mess. Let's make this quick and get 'em into the lasses shop." 00:44 Alira will charge into battle with a loud cry, for cowardice is not in her vocabulary! Her sword is broad and straight, and she swings it with two hands for one of the minion's shoulders. "Yahhhh! Blood and thunder!" 00:44 Having learned a technique to channel essence through his eyes and enhance his vision, Platinum was out taking a walk and testing it out. Then, a hundred or so yards away, he saw a group of people fighting, Silent Leaf among them. Wondering what could be about, he begins running towards them. 00:45 The Minion in question hums calmly as he moves to swing his club to attempt to parry. 00:47 <@Carreau> The man is thrown on his rear by the blow that he just barely brings his club in front of, but it doesn't draw blood. Sneering, two of his friends go for the girl with their own weapons flailing. 00:48 Alira doesn't let her weapon slow her down! It flashes through the air as she tries to defend herself, and although fighting off two opponents at once isn't easy, she revels in the chance for a challenge! "Hooah! Not so fast!" 00:49 <@Carreau> The two circle around her, unable to land a hit, baring teeth and shouting for the other to hit the girl already. 00:52 Copper obeys his master's orders, moving forward without the cart to hinder him and leaping upon the head thug, snapping his jaws at the man in an attempt to get a good bite on him! 00:53 The head thug is whistling a merry tune at this point- as he does his best to first interpose his mace in the critters jaws- before slamming it up towards Alira's jaw whether that is successful or not- his intent clear. 00:56 Alira is almost caught off guard, but with a flourish of her sword, she tries to sway backwards at the last second, very much not wanting to be hit in the jaw by a mace! 01:02 "Hey, don't you dare hurt her you stupid goon!" Leaf shouts and starts throwing knives at a rapid pace, literally burying the leader under a hail of weapons. 01:03 He blinks for a moment, about to speak- and then HolyFuckingSHitSOMANYSHARPTHINGS! 01:07 <@Carreau> The windows explode as the rain of projectiles pummel through it, the storefront's ornate wooden pillars shredded into pieces and rooftiles flying about. There's not much left of the thug, and his companions have seemingly devolved into psychotic rage. "YOU KILLED OUR BOSS!" "WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!" 01:08 The thugs legs fall to the ground. There is nothing above them. 01:08 Alira drops her sword and turns to look in horror at her poor shop! "Noooooo! Noooooooooo! I called in so many favors for thiiiiis!" 01:08 Arriving just in time to see Leaf's barrage of knives, Platinum is shocked. 100, no, 1000 knives appeared in an instant to obliterate the thug and the house behind him. 01:12 Shaking off the insane feat of destroying a man's upper body with nothing but stabs, and a little sickened, Platinum resolves to deal with the others in a less gruesome way. He moves into his path, sword flashing for the first thugs neck. 01:16 <@Carreau> The blade flashes and suddenly all the thugs are beheaded, falling to their knees and spraying blood all over the pavement of Pasiap's Way. 01:16 Alira blinks -- there's something in the back of her mind telling her that much of this is a little strange. These people were kind of insanely good, in fact! She'll have to ask for some tips and tricks later, but for now, she's mourning the death of her newest family member. 01:18 Turning to Alira, Platinum bows in apology. "I am sorry you had to witness this gruesome event, and have your residence destroyed. Is there any way I may help you?" 01:19 Leaf drops out of stealth and approaches Alira. "Hey, you must be Alira. Silent Leaf, nice to meet you. Factor Adhyasa said you might need my help." 01:22 | Moosephone AndChat269@96-941-941-57.dhcp.plbg.ny.charter.com has joined #lathe-ic 01:22 Hello world 01:23 Alira holds a splinter of wood to her face, tears filling her eyes, and turns to the two who'd helped her. After a big sniffle, and a comforting lick from her raptor, she starts to explain. "U-uhm.. hhhiiii. Yeah, I'm Alira. I, uhm... I just want my shop back, I guess. Where'm I supposed to live?" She gestures to the sign she'd dropped at the beginning of the battle, which reads,... 01:23 ..."ALIRA WHITEFEATHER'S COURIER SERVICE AND ODDJOBS EXTRAORDINAIRE" in big, simple lettering. Comic Sans, if you will. 01:23 Platinum shakes his head at Leaf's brazenness. "Leaf, because of your actions, now she definitely needs your help" 01:25 "Ah, I'm sorry. I expected his body to shield your shop, couldn't know he would be such a weakling and let the blades pass right through." She puts a hand on Alira's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll pay for the damage and help you renovate." 01:30 Alira gets stars in her eyes, looking up at Leaf and wiping away some tears. "R-really? You'd do that for me? What do I owe you?" 01:32 "It's really nothing. I was sent by a mutual friend to help you, and that's what I will do. Why don't we somewhere, my treat, and you tell me about your business?" She turns to Platinum. "You are invited as well. I think we still have some things we need to talk about, right?" 01:33 "Yes, actually. I was about to bring that up myself. Thank you for the invitation." 01:33 Alira will set down her plank of wood and hop up, much more excited now that she's already made a friend or two -- she trots over to Copper, re-attaching his saddle bags and cart, then hops on top of him and nods, patting him on the head. "Follow the nice lady, Copper. We're gettin' free food tonight!" 01:37 "Okay, let's go. I know a nice noodle place" 01:47 The noodle shop is relatively empty at this time of the day, so the group has no trouble getting seats. After settling in, Leaf leans forward and asks: "So, what exactly is your shop trying to do?" 01:51 Alira ties Copper to a post outside, and once she's sat down and presumably served food, she tucks in with gusto. Between slurps and mouthfuls of noodles, she manages to speak. "Odd jobs! I do a little bit of everything! On my way here, I was just an adventurer for hire, and here I figure I can make a pretty penny just deliverin' stuff up an' down the way for people, and everyone always... 01:51 ...needs a little somethin' extra done. Pipes fixed, monsters killed, bugs tended..." 01:52 | Anonymoose Iago@96-941-941-57.dhcp.plbg.ny.charter.com has joined #lathe-ic 01:52 "Hmm, how do you feel about fighting Lintha?" 01:54 Platinum looks over at the sudden comment. "Leaf, are you sure that isn't a bit much to ask someone you've barely met?" 01:54 "She mentioned being an adventurer for hire, killing monsters. I thought offering her a job is pretty obvious." 01:55 He sighs. "Speaking of Lintha, when's that raid on them going to happen? In a few weeks?" 01:56 "What're Lintha?" 01:56 "As soon as we get enough men together. It was delayed a lot because of the rakshas" 01:57 "Despicable beasts that are the enemy of all that's civilized in the west" 01:57 Leaf sputters and starts choking on some noodles as she hears Alira's question. After a few moments, she gathers herself and asks. "You've never heard of Lintha?" 01:57 "Isn't the west just .... water? Do they live underwater? Are they..." She leans in real close, looking around furtively, and whispers, "fish people?" 01:58 "The west has islands and stuff. But yes, some of them have gills and stuff" 01:59 "They're the only things I truly hate. They killed many of my good friends, and many people have a similar story." 02:05 Alira nods emphatically. "I can understand hatin' stuff. The Wyld nasties we get back home are much the same. I certainly wouldn't mind lendin' my sword to a hunt, it'd be nothin' new to me." 02:07 "Well, we're planning an attack on them soon and you will be paid handsomely if you come. Just think about it." 02:09 She slurps some more noodles thoughtfully. "I do like money. An' I need to get the shop rebuilt, but... if I die, I can't do any odd jobs for folks." 02:10 "Don't worry about your shop, I already said I will cover that anyway. So, what odd jobs are you planning to do?" 02:11 "Well, anything people ask for, of course. That's the point of it bein' odd jobs. I'm pretty handy with a sword, an' my hands, and I'm not too shabby at singin'." 02:18 Finishing his third bowl, Platinum stops and turns to Leaf. "Anyways, Leaf, about that business arrangement involving my dojo, did you have anything in mind?" 02:20 "You said you wanted to expand, right? Open another dojo in town. I would help you finance it, get you a building and make sure everything goes well on the official site and in return you'd pay a part of the profits of the dojo to me instead. That was my idea, at least. What do you think?" 02:22 "Sounds reasonable enough. How does opening it in the upper Haunches sound? It would definitely bring about a lot of good will" 02:22 "As long as it makes a profit and you don't want to put it into the Lily Pits, I don't care. It's probably a lot cheaper in the Haunches, so that's good." 02:27 "Man, everyone hates the Pits. Remind me to never go there, ever. We can look for a place later. As for your cut, how does 15% sound? 02:42 "15%? I had imagined a bit more, to be honest. I would be paying for the entire building, after all. Real Estate isn't cheap" 02:44 "Well then, what do you propose? 02:45 "How about 30%? With the option of you buying back my shares when you have the money?" 02:46 "20%, with the buyback option" 02:46 "25 %, with buyback" 02:46 "Deal" 02:47 Leaf extends a hand, waiting for Mad to shake it. 02:47 He extends his own, giving a strong handshake 02:49 Alira reaches out and puts her hand on top of their handshake, not really sure what's going on, having blanked out to finish eating, but she wants to be a part of it. 02:50 "Um, Alira. Are you interested in investing, too? Or why are you doing this?" 02:51 "I thought we were just gonna do a cheer or somethin'." 02:54 "You- but- I- UGH."Leaf facepalms. "Okay, let's change topic. You mentioned you were an adventurer? Where have you been before?" 02:57 Alira smiles! A chance to regale them with her tales! "Weeeeell! I come from around Whitewall, so I've been around there, an' I headed southward from there, generally. Been all over the river realms, s'why I'm speakin' riverspeak, ya know? S'where I won Copper, too." 02:58 "You're from the north? And you made it all the way down here into the south-west? That's impressive." 03:01 Alira pumps a fist, showing off some muscle. "Well, I'm not just a little girl. I'm chasin' somethin' important." 03:01 "Oh, and what are you chasing?" 03:03 "My boyfriend! He went off on some fool errand to get me somethin' nice, and he never came back." 03:04 Leaf's eyebrow starts twitching. "He went away to get you something nice, and you chased him to the other end of creation? Travelling hundreds or thousands of miles?" 03:06 "Yup!" 03:07 "Okay, whatever you say. So why set up show instead of chasing him some more?" 03:08 "Well, trail's gone dry, an' I need some work and cash. This seemed like as good a place as any, an' maybe all the sorcerers here can help me out." 03:09 "Sorcerers, you say. I might be able to help you with that, if you're interested." 03:09 "Oh, you know 'em?" 03:10 "Better. I am one" 03:10 Alira's eyes widen, and she scoots away immediately. "Ah, crap! I'm sorry, sir, ma'am, your highness! I didn't mean to be so informal!" 03:11 Looking up from his fifth bowl, Platinum looks over inquisitively. "Oh? I didn't know that, Leaf." 03:12 Leaf starts laughing. After calming down and wiping a tear from her eye she says: "Ah, don't worry, your highness will be enough." she waits a few seconds. "That was a joke, just call me Silent Leaf or Leaf for short" 03:15 "Uh... r-r-right, Miss Leaf. You're not gonna kill me, huh?" 03:17 "Just don't attack her and you should be fine. You saw what she did to that guy attacking you, right?" 03:17 "I saw what she did to my shop..." 03:19 "That was just a little accident, don't worry. If I really want something destroyed it will be a lot worse than that" 03:19 "Never seen someone who could throw that many knives, anyway. Knew a guy who could shoot three arrows at once, though, an' hit with all of 'em." 03:19 "Oh, another word of advice: Keep clear of the immaculates. Their high priestess, Mistral, is absolutely terrifying, with a voice like the cracking of a glacier." 03:20 "Yes, how *did* you throw that many knives, Leaf? I saw at least 1000" 03:20 "Aw, what's wrong with the monks? Don't they just keep things nice and peaceful?" 03:20 "Sorcery, dear. Enchanted a knife to split after being thrown. I only have one, though." 03:21 "Just last week they executed an Anathema, and kept the city on lockdown for a day or two" 03:22 "Prolly for the best. Don't Anathema cause a whole mess of trouble?" 03:23 "That is an understatement if I ever heard one" 03:26 "Well, I had no idea there was an Anathema in the city. The first I heard of it was her shout that reverberated throughout the city." 03:29 "Wow, reaaally? That's pretty amazin'. So they can do sorcery stuff?" 03:30 "Anathema? Probably. Who knows what foul sorcery they can use." 03:34 Alira nods knowingly. "That sounds about right. Best to avoid 'em. So when's this hunt?" 03:35 "As soon as we get enough people together, really. There's this mercenary company called the Whistlers I really want, but they're away on some mission at the moment." 03:35 "Well, if I'ma be huntin' and helpin', I'm gonna need a new bow. My last one snapped." 03:38 "Err, by which I mean, lady sorcerer, err... if you know where I could get a new one..." 03:39 "Eh, I don't personally know any bow merchants, but it's a big city. I'm sure you can find one, easily." 03:39 "I'm sure there's a bunch of places in the Haunches where you could get one" 03:43 "Darn. I'll have to get lookin', then." 03:46 <@Carreau> Outside the noodle shop, a man in a long flowing beige cloak with a hood raps on the window. His lower jaw seems to have suffered some major burns or other sort of disfiguration, a silvery goatee framing a smiling mouth. It is the wyld mutant who sent Platinum, Nyu and the Whistlers to fight the lintha. 03:46 "Do you know that guy? He seems to want something?" 03:47 <@Carreau> His focus seems to be on Platinum, waiting for the man to take a glance before withdrawing from his visible spot on the street. 03:47 "Ah, um. Oh! He's the guy who got me in touch with the Whistlers. I think he might want to talk to me alone." 03:48 "Hm, don't let me keep you. I'll send over someone with the details for the second dojo so you can sign it." 03:48 He stands up, tossing more than a few coins next to his stack of 6 bowls, and heads outside to meet him. 03:49 <@Carreau> Mor'dral, the assassin, has withdrawn to the side of an alleyway, nodding his head for the swordsman to follow. Once out of sight, he folds his arms over his chest. "Nyumetsu is missing ever since the curfew was put into effect. You have any clue where he might be?" 03:50 "I have no idea. I never saw the Anathema or Raksha that caused the curfew. He hasn't been at my dojo for training, either." 03:52 <@Carreau> The man frowns a bit at that. "Well, I guess you'll have to do. There was an another lintha attack. Well, a skirmish. Apparently you didn't get all of them in Greensand Cove. They're here. Outside Lathe, in the rainforest. Kidnapped a woman and a child from one of the fishermen's settlements outside Lathe. Know any good trackers?" 03:53 "Trackers? I don't think so, but I know a sorcerer, which might be enough. Mind meeting with her?" He motions back to the inside of the noodle shop. 03:55 Leaf continues eating her noodles and making small-talk with Alira 03:55 <@Carreau> "I've been here way too long already. Place is called Big Reed, about a mile from Lathe. You can take a rowboat from the docks in the Haunches. Good luck." The man then takes a step back. 03:57 Alira is more than happy to talk, but if she's not paying, she may or may not be ordering some alchoholic drinks. 04:00 <@Carreau> Suddenly a black ring, in the shape of a coiled centipede, appears out of thin air onto the table where Alira and Leaf are eating. A neatly rolled note lies rolled and pushed through it. Its contents; "Dearest Leaf, I have been called to meet with the satrap. I am wary of the meaning of such an urgent summons, so if you receive no note but the ring alone, please make haste to the Caldera, satrap's palace 04:00 <@Carreau> . > 04:00 <@Carreau> > I do sincerely hope our operation has not been compromised. How is the entrepreneur settling into Lathe? -Adhyasa" 04:01 Alira promptly falls out of her chair in surprise, flailing and requesting asome spirit, any spirit, to protect her. 04:05 "Are you okay? It's just a magical ring delivering a message, no need to be scared." Then she writes her reply, saying: " Adhyasa. Don't worry, I will come and rescue you if you get into trouble. Our entrepreneur is doing fine, I had to deal with some thugs, everything else is good. She doesn't strike me as very bright but is certainly unique. Best wishes, Silent Leaf" 04:08 Alira eventually picks herself back up into the seat, brushing herself off. "It just surprised me, is all. I'm not used to that kinda thing." 04:09 Then, Leaf puts the message into the ring and whispers "I wish for my love to cherish my words" to it 04:10 <@Carreau> The ring spins and turns into a wisp of black smoke that quickly dissipates. 04:14 "S... so... is everything okay, then?" 04:15 "Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry about that. So, what do you want to drink?" 04:15 "Honey mead! Anythign sweet." 04:19 "Hmm, I don't think they have that here. How about some coconut milk?" 04:28 Platinum enters the shop again, with a somber look on his face. "Leaf, how much do you know about tracking people?" 04:30 "Uh, you know" She fidgets a bit, seemingly embarrassed. "Absolutely nothing, to be honest. Sorry." 04:30 "And you, Alira? 04:32 "I mean, I'm pretty good. Been trackin' a boy across Creation." 04:35 "True. I just got word that some of the Lintha the Whistlers fought at Greensand Cove escaped, and have kidnapped some people from a settlement outside of Lathe. I'm no good at tracking myself, but if you help, we can probably save them." 04:42 "What! Kidnapping?! I'll definitely help! Nobody should hafta die to fish people!" Alira jumps up, slapping the table. Copper peeks in the door, a bit confused at the ruckus. 04:43 "Hm, I think I'll come along as well, if you don't mind. It will be a good training run for the big Lintha hunt." 04:45 "Alright. There's a rowboat in the Haunches dock that we can take to get there; it's called Big Reed. Which means we have to break the curfew if we want to save these people." Category:Log